


You're my rose.

by Vbbh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vbbh/pseuds/Vbbh
Summary: Bad feels bad for not saving skeppy from the red.Tw for blood. No ships/smut.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You're my rose.

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar it's because it's a rewrite of one of my old wattpad oneshots WKDJSKWJSKS  
> Man. I have no idea how to use ao3 so forgive me😰

As Bad clenched onto the wooden rose a few drips of blood rolled down his arm. "Bad please let it go." There was that voice again. Bad couldn't stop hearing that voice. "You're bleeding." Bad lowered his head into is knees as he clenched the wooden object closer to him. He couldn't save him and this was his punishment.  
He couldn't stop the red from taking Skeppy away from him. Now he was sat in the jail that he had watched Punz build holding the last gift his friend gave him. Nobody put him there but himself, He deserved to be locked away for not saving one of his closest friends.  
He had just watched as the life slowly drained from Skeppys eyes. He slowly rocked back and forth as the voice started talking again. "Bad you're hurting yourself please." Bad didn't know if he could take it anymore. He couldn't take hearing the person he loved most. The person he couldn't save.  
Bad pulled the rose away from his chest and slowly detached his hands from it. The white wounds filling with red as it started to pool on the floor. "Bad please tell someone to get you out of here your hurt-" Bad didn't listen to the voices and stood. He couldn't ask anyone for help. They all knew that Skeppy was dead because of him. He slowly reached down into his pocket and pulled out a knife slightly wincing from the pain in his hands.  
"You were my rose skeppy- and now I will wither away with you." 


End file.
